


CHERRY RED

by Fefpeixes38D



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fefpeixes38D/pseuds/Fefpeixes38D





	CHERRY RED

Readers POV 

Your name is (f/n) (l/n) and this is the first day of high school and you can't wait! You get to see all of your friends, and talk about what they did this summer. Oh!! And laugh so hard the whole cafeteria has to shush you!!

You throw on a purple t-shirt and black sequin covered jeans, and hop down the stairs in excitement. Your mom and dad haven't got up yet so you had to be quiet. You pour a bowl of cereal and eat it up quickly. You heard the bus pull up onto your street. you grab your bag and run out of the door.

You walk up the steps of the bus and look for your friend, Elizabeth. But you see her sitting with the most popular girl at school, well she was last year. You knew that Kaylee (the popular girl) had moved across from Elizabeth earlier this summer, but you didn't think... you waved but she rolled her eyes, so sat in the front of the bus. Even worse than that all of your friends walked right past rolling there eye's.

At lunch you went sit with them, but they all scooched to cover the open spots.  
"Hey!" You said stomping your foot, you hated it when the played joke on you!! Thats when Kaylee finally said something  
"Get lost loser" none of your friends looked at you. You held back some tears as you dumped your food in the trash and ran out of the cafeteria.

That was the last time you talked to them, to any of your peers really. Until next year.

 

SKIP TO NEXT YEAR

 

It was your second year of high school and your parents were incredibly happy with last years grades. Without any friends all you did was study. Your mom kept on telling you to get out there, and show them your voice, literally, she said when sing it sounded like an angel. You didn't believe her though, and the bullying from last year, was horrible, that wasn't even the word.

You woke up, got dressed in skinny jeans and t-shirt, with a black jacket on top, you ate breakfast and got ready for the worst day of your life. You got on the bus and sat in the front seat, not expecting anyone to sit with you. But this time there was a new stop, 16 kids entered the bus, 13 wearing a hoods, like yours but different patterns on them, but only one of had their hood down. A blond with cool sunglasses. The last kid on the bus, looked unusually grumpy, then you realized was only one seat left, with you. You hoped he would sit with someone else, like a three seater, or something. Nope.  
"HEY, NOOK SNIFFER CAN I SIT WITH YOU?" He asked clearly not wanting to with you much as you didn't want to sit with him. You blushed a little and scooched over.  
"HEY!HELLO! DO YOU LIKE TALK OR ANYTHING?" He asked you after a minute or two of you staring out the window. You looked at him he wanted to talk to you? You nodded shyly  
"W-why do you want to talk me?" You asked pulling your hood over your face more.  
"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?" He asked backing away  
"N-no, umm, none really talks to me, I'm just a loser," you said looking at your lap, before he could answer you the bus rolled a stop you both got off the bus, and you ran to your classes before he could catch up. The rest of your morning was a pretty normal first day of school until lunch. 

You went to your normal table from last year and sat down, expecting to alone, as usual. Then that boy from the bus came , it looked like none of his friends had this lunch hour. He sat across from you and said  
"HEY, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FRIEND'S? THIS TABLE LOOKS PRETTY EMPTY" he said sarcastically, did he really think you had friends? You froze. You got up from the table and walked away to throw away your trash. Thats when you passed Kaylee's table  
"Hey fatty patty, is your butt big enough for you already? You're going to touch both tables on each side!!" She snickered, then Elizabeth, she didn't last year but you guess she got worse over the summer,  
"Yeah pizza face!" She chucked a piece of pizza at your face to make point, even though she missed terribly, you too used be the best of friends. So why did this bullying hurt so bad, you looked behind you to see the boy from the bus, but your hood got in the way. You started to cry.  
"Hey look its the crybaby!!" Georgia said, she was one of your friends that would braid your hair every time you spent the night so that you could get away from your parents fighting. Speaking of , they were talking about divorce. The sight of her again just made you bawl, your arms shook so violently that dropped what was left of your lunch you just bolted for nearest exit. You ran through the hallways, trying to find the nearest janitors closet. When you did you got inside sat on the floor crying, but when heard it, footsteps around ten feet away.  
"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?" It was boy from the bus, you just started to cry even harder, he opened the janitors closet door. When he saw you curled up on the floor he came and sat by you. You sat in silence until the bell rang and you both ran to your lockers which were right across from each other, and you had all of your next class's together! Whenever you looked towards him he'd give you a very small smile, and look back to the teacher, then while walking to your next class, always in silence, you realized you didn't know his name but it was too late to ask because the door to your next class was straight ahead. The teachers name was Mrs. Waverley, as soon as you found your assigned seat and sat down, she walked into the class and announced that you would have a partner for the assignment that she a poster of hobbies, on the poster you would put things that and your partner had in common. "Oh also! One of the partner group has three people in it" !!! That's when she started to off the partner's, your group was of course called last, and had 3 people in it.   
"Karkat Vantas, (f/n) (l/n), and Dave strider, you are group 8." You looked up to see your group was supposed to meet, in far corner, the one closest to a window. To your surprise the boy from the bus was there, and so was the kid on the bus who wore his hood down, and had really cool shades on.  
"Hey, I'm dave" the one with the shades said, and the boy from the bus gave you a look that said *don't worry he's a friend mine*  
So you gathered up your strength and  
"I'm (f/n), and you are karkat?" You asked sitting down, and looking his direction.  
"MMHMM" he nodded, you sat there and wrote down what they liked do not wanting to participate, normally when in groups, they would do all the talking and you would do all the work, then they asked you what you liked to do, and you froze. None had asked you that since last year, karkat saw you freak out and said  
"CALM DOWN! ALL WE ASKING IS WHAT YOU LIKE, HOW IS THAT SO HARD?" He asked back to grumpy mood. You thought for a second  
"Ummm.. I like to read and ummmm... watch movies like rom-coms, I guess"  
You said putting you hair in your face, even though your hair you saw dave look over at karkat and chuckle, karkat blushed bright red as he punched dave in the shoulder. You giggled, which hadn't done since, well you couldn't remember. The whole class must have noticed too, because they all stared. They must have been wondering "what did they do to get her to even talk? Let alone giggle." You pulled your hood to cover more of your face as you blushed.  
Then just like that the bell rang, and you left the class. On the bus home you sat with karkat, though you didn't talk at all. When you got off the you ran inside and went your room got out your journal.

Dear journal,

Today I met a kid named Karkat, and, he made me giggle. I can't remember the last time I had before then, I learned some of the things that he liked to do, oh and I met a friend of his named Dave!! I learned that we all liked to watch rom-coms, thats pretty much all we have in common. But I haven't felt so happy in a long time, oh please don't let him turn popular. He's my only friend, or I guess we are friends. So anyway, guess I'll talk to you tomorrow!

You closed your journal and your eye's, you had a feeling that life was about get better, and real fast.


End file.
